He, She, and I
by Courtney777
Summary: My thoughts while watching him and her. Warnings: cutting, suicide, unrequited love


Everybody 'knew' who they were. They were the 'Golden Trio'. Everyone 'knew' that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley loved each-other and that's why they fought all the time. Everybody 'knew' Hermione Granger was Miss Perfect in every way. Every-body 'knew' Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were meant to be. Everybody 'knew' good would always win in the long run. Everybody 'knew' that Harry Potter never hurt anybody.

Too bad Everyone 'knew' wrong. My name is going unknown to you at the present time. You'll find out later and I don't wish to ruin the surprise.

It was early, on a Saturday, when my heart relized how much I loved him. How much I loved his I eyes that shimmered in the light. How much I loved his silky black hair. How much I loved how he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous. How much I loved how he gave me those hugs and how my heart beated when he did. How much I loved how my name rolled off his tongue without him even realizing he did it. How I could see our children in my dreams. How no matter what he did, I loved him.

Too bad he didn't love me.

I went to every class with him and sat next to him laughing at his jokes. I went to every class and sat there gazing at him with nobody realizing I was. I decided I was going to tell him I loved him after every class we had together, before dinner. I was so nervous all day I couldn't take any notes. I day-dreamed in every class and prayed they would end quickly. I walked into the Griffindor common room and sat on the couch. He said he had something important to tell me, I said I did too. I told him to go first, so he did. And in that one paragraph...

He ripped out my heart.

Then he asked what I had to say and I lied. I told him that I had had skipped two classes today, and he was proud of me. Said I was finally breaking out of my goody-two-shoes shell. He meant it as a joke but it hurt, alot. It was almost as if he was saying 'The reason I like her and not you is because your a good girl and she's the prankster.' His words stung and I felt like crying. But then he might figure it out, so I left claiming I had to go do my homework.

He has know idea how much he just hurt me.

It's been a year since that day and my heart is bleeding. He loves her so much and he's stopped spending time with me. He apologizes for being an hour late when I got there two hours early. Every second of his spare time is spent with her. I have turned suicidal. Yesterday I cut my wrist and watched the blood that gave me life, flow down my arm in peace knowing that if I wanted to, I could end my pain forever.

He's forgotten me.

Today he camed to me overjoyed. He had asked her that one question girls wait for their entire life. 'Will you marry me?' and she said yes. Later today they came by and had tea with me where she asked me a question. She wishes me to be her maid of honor, and after seeing his face, I couldn't say no. He left for work and she babbled on about how gorgeous the wedding will be and how beautiful the dimond on her hand is. At a quarter to six she leaves to go cook dinner at home for him. I gave her a fake smile while waving at her.

He loves her.

The day of the wedding has come and true to her word, it was gorgeous. Too bad all I can see is him forgetting me and loving her. I cry at the wedding, not tears of joy, but tears of pain and mournful longing. When someone asks me why I'm crying, I lie and say I'm so happy for them. They believe and leave me alone. I sit in the corner all night while they dance lovingly looking into each-others eyes. Then he puts a hand on her stomach and I realize why they had gotten married so quick after he proposed. She was pregnant... and he was the father.

My heart is shattered.

I wrote a letter and put it on my desk. I put my reasons and what I wanted to be done and left the house making sure the door was unlocked so they could get in. I took a walk to the place were I hid from the world. Only he knew where it was, and he didn't care if I went there or not. All he noticed was her. I sat down leaning on the tree where he and I used to have chats I miss. Where he told me about his heart-brakes and crushes and I helped him no matter what. Where all the pain started. Where I realized I loved him. Where I would soon take my leave from this Earth. I took out my wand and pointed it towards myself. Then I said the last thing I would ever whisper. 'Avada Kedrabra.'

And with that I was free. Free from the pain I had felt since fifth year. Free from the hopelessness and despair I felt every day. Free from him. Free from her. Free from them. Free from their unborn child. Free from the sadness I never deserved. Free from watching them live the life I wanted with him.

She is Ginny Weasley, he is Harry Potter, and I _was_ Hermione Granger.

* * *

(How was it you guys? If you like it enough I'll make it a two-shot using Harry's POV)


End file.
